


Art - 2019

by HelmetParty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Digital Art, Multi, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: A dump of my favorite 2019 pieces throughout the year. Will be updated as I produce things I actually like.





	1. David x Quentin (SFW)

**Author's Note:**

> For reference:  
> Voidsi is my DeviantArt  
> Helmetparty is my Pixiv  
> Sometimes I sign with one of those, other times neither. This is all my art.

Basically, I just like the idea of David and Quentin making it out alive and going on gay dates to the grochery store.

(4/13/19)


	2. OC (SFW)

(Early 2019)


	3. Anders (SFW)

Done on Christmas day 2018 but fuck it I'm counting it.


	4. Spirit (SFW-ish)

(Early 2019)


	5. Background (SFW)

(Early 2019)


	6. OC (SFW)

(Early 2019)


	7. Susie (SFW-ish)




	8. Quentin Poster (SFW)

This was my first time drawing Quentin so I don't like it that much, but I figured i'd include it.


	9. Huntress (SFW-ish)




	10. OC (NSFW!!!)




	11. OC (SFW)




	12. Susie Icon (SFW-ish)




	13. Amanda (SFW-ish)

Probably wont include drawpile stuff but I liked this too much not to.


	14. OC (SFW)




	15. Quentin (SFW)




	16. BFU (SFW)




	17. Simcoe (SFW-ish)




	18. Pyro (SFW)




	19. Michael x Laurie dump (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: INCEST


	20. Hentai Cover (NSFW-implied)

Korean version of the hentai me and my good friend Dynardsa are working on. Probably will never get done, just like our Dragon Age comic;;


	21. Kingsman (SFW)




	22. DbD doodles and junk dump (NSFW!!!)

Gamer Visconti because my friend has a lot of HC's for Ace. Needless to say, she doesn't know a thing about the lore, but I prefer it that way. <3

January 2019


	23. DbD OC's (NSFW!!!)




	24. pixiv shit i never had the balls to upload anywhere else (SFW)

Sorry.

This is what happens when you grow up reading yaoi since you we're 11. Also, I blame Dyn.

 


End file.
